Underage
by miss koneko
Summary: Amateur hypnotism, an unexpected confession... Mai is about to learn that the simplest of actions can often produce the most significant changes. Lin/Mai lemon, contains mature content and spoilers from the manga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters from the show/manga, if I did, there would be a second series that covers all the gaping holes that were left out of the anime. (However, if we are all lucky enough for this to actually happen, Ghost Hunt is still not mine.)

**- Underage -**

Cinnamon eyes blinked, staring blankly through their reflection in the shop window. She and two of her best friends had finally been granted a reprieve from homework and part-time jobs, creating the perfect opportunity for window shopping, closely accompanied by gossip. Their conversation had taken a strange turn however, when the trio had stumbled across a new age shop that had opened recently.

"Hypnotism?" The group's auburn-haired ringleader echoed, "I'd never really thought about it. Naru's used it to solve cases before, so I suppose it must exist."

Keiko, the more childlike of the three high school girls, was overjoyed at the revelation.

"Really?! Do you think just anyone can do it, or is it some kind of special ability?"

The auburn-haired girl, otherwise known as Taniyama Mai, shrugged in response; "I think it just depends on technique…"

_Although, Naru isn't exactly what you'd call normal…_

None of her workmates were.

Ayako was a self-styled miko whose family ran a hospital, not a shrine; Takigawa (affectionately known as 'Bou-san') only viewed his status as a monk on a part-time basis, preferring to work as a professional bassist, while the Australian Catholic priest, John, looked far younger than his actual age of nineteen. They were also joined by Hara Masako, a celebrity spirit medium who rivaled Mai for Naru's affection (what little there was of it), and Lin, a Chinese onmyoji able to command Shiki – spirits or demons he had captured in the past.

Mai was unsure of the extent of her boss's psychic abilities, save the fact that they were so powerful his body couldn't handle it, often placing him in hospital if he abandoned the tight leash he kept on them. 'Naru' was not his _real_ name of course, but rather a nickname Mai had given him due to his narcissistic nature.

Shibuya Kazuya, the seventeen year old director of 'Shibuya Psychic Research', commonly known as S.P.R., had been employed by Mai's school to investigate a rumoured haunting, and due to her interference resulting in a broken camera and Lin's injury, she had been 'persuaded' to aide the ghost hunter in his work. While the arrangement had originally been temporary, Naru had apparently found a use for her and offered the young woman a job. Unless they were on a case, her duties mainly consisted of making tea, filing and cleaning, but it paid the rent, and her associates had become like an unofficial family.

"Hey Michiru," Keiko directed towards the third member of their group, a girl with medium length brown hair and an aura of quiet maturity about her; "You're into this sort of thing – try hypnotizing Mai."

The girl in question spluttered; her train of thought instantly derailed.

"Whaaaaat?! Why?"

Keiko looked up at her, a little too innocently; "I've always wanted to see it done! Pretty pleeeeeeeease?"

Mai looked helplessly at her pig-tailed, puppy dog-eyed friend, a sigh of defeat eliciting an enthusiastic cheer from the emotional blackmailer.

"I suppose I could give it a try," Michiru mused, noting Mai's apprehension and adding gently, "Don't worry. People under hypnosis won't do anything they wouldn't do normally. It's kind of like sleep walking, I guess…"

Finding a relatively undisturbed spot to sit down, the mousy brunette took a deep breath, looking around for something she could use to focus Mai's attention.

"Ah!" Keiko pointed to one of the more simply designed phone hangers she seemed to collect on her phone, handing it over to Michiru. Keeping her voice clear and calm, the teen held the phone hanger turned pendant in front of Mai, careful to hold it just higher than her friend's line of sight.

"Relax and look steadily at the pendant, listening to the sound of my voice. Nothing else matters…but the pendant…and my voice. With each and every breath you take, you will become more and more relaxed…more and more at ease. Let every muscle of your body be completely at rest. You must keep your attention focused on the pendant…"

-x-

"…It worked?"

From Mai's vacant expression, it seemed she was indeed in a hypnotic state.

"Well, what now?"

"Ummm…."

Michiru hung her head in frustration; fearing for the fate of the planet if everyone operated on impulse to the same extent as the girl sitting next to her.

"You didn't have anything specific in mind?"

Keiko had the decency to blush sheepishly, about to make a suggestion when a female voice erupted from a group of passer-bys.

"You have to tell him how you feel! If the words won't come out right, just kiss him! I'm sure he'll get the idea _eventually_…"

Without warning, Mai shot up from her seat and darted down the street, leaving her bewildered friends to briefly contemplate the horror of their situation.

"We never told Mai what to do!" Keiko whined between breaths as they pursued their fleeing comrade, "So _why_ is she running down the street?!"

"I don't know," Michiru shot back, "Just follow her!"

There was no telling what might happen if they could not keep up.

-x-

It had been a relatively quiet day at the office; possibly _too_ quiet.

Since Mai had the weekend off, it was unlikely that S.P.R.'s walls would be invaded by the affectionate misfits that made up the business's call-in crew, but something told Lin that the peace would not last.

The sound of the front door being thrust open and left to slam confirmed his suspicions, causing the Chinese man to sigh discontentedly as he drew away from his laptop, wondering idly what the disturbance might be.

_A new case, perhaps…?_

Before he had even finished walking around his desk, calamity sent a flush-faced, panting Mai bursting though his office door, coming to an abrupt halt directly in front of him. What had happened? Was she alright? Was someone (or some_thing_) chasing her?

It wouldn't be the first time, due to the girl's sensitivity to the supernatural.

"Lin-san?" Mai uttered softly, gaining his immediate attention, "Do you think age matters in love?"

_What?!_

The Chinese man cleared his throat awkwardly, head spinning at the unexpected question, yet somehow managing to choke out a semi-placid response.

"What do you mean?"

…_And more importantly, why are you asking _me?

She seemed to have trouble elaborating on her first statement, the flush across her cheeks growing more evident as she explained, "If I fell in love with someone several years older than me, would you think my feelings were…" She searched for a word, "False, or imagined because of my age?"

It was a tough question, no doubt asked on behalf of one of her friends. Had they fallen for a teacher? Apparently that sort of thing happened fairly regularly among high school students.

_Although, it's odd…_

Wouldn't Mai feel more comfortable asking Takigawa for advice on this sort of thing? The monk practically acted like her older brother, whereas Lin had originally desired to keep his distance, treating her coldly because of his hatred for the Japanese. The young woman had repeatedly managed to break through the walls he had built up around his heart however, and he knew all too well that the more violently he pushed Mai away, the more evident his affection for the young woman became.

Just when had it started - the moment he pushed her out from underneath the falling cupboard? He had claimed his actions were to protect the camera she threatened to disturb, but was that _really_ all there was to it? He had acted out of instinct, but the Chinese man wouldn't have saved her if he didn't _want_ to.

It wasn't the first time he had reached for the part-timer when she was in danger, and there was no way to describe the awkwardness he had felt when Mai had been possessed by Kenji, a spirit that had mistaken Lin for his father. She had climbed _all over_ him, completely oblivious of the effort required to keep his body in check as the feel of her curves repeatedly assaulted his senses. Eventually he had snapped, angry and embarrassed at the never relenting contact, even more so that his anatomy did not care that her descent was offensive to him.

It was just _wrong_, and he sure as hell hadn't felt like the girl's _father_.

Perhaps that was the first time he noticed his attitude towards Mai had begun to change, his begrudging care for her slowly turning into respect as she revealed her usefulness and unique insight on each new case.

It seemed that Naru was not the only one so easily riled by the young woman, for her observation concerning his country of origin had called forth an unspeakable dislike. The other members of S.P.R. might have been vaguely surprised at his behaviour, but Lin knew Mai had been the most effected by his silence, eventually working up the courage to confront him.

A bond had slowly but surely developed between himself and the part-timer, but just _when_ had it got to the point that she needed advice on love so badly that she ran herself ragged trying to reach him? If Mai was _that_ desperate, wouldn't a mere phone call have sufficed?

Actually, now that he thought about it, there was something strange about the way she was looking at him, too. Emotions played upon Mai's face, but her eyes seemed somehow…_blank_. Even if she were possessed, Lin would have expected to see the ghost's personality embedded in her cinnamon orbs, not a hollow, glazed expression staring back at him.

His lack of response to her earlier question had obviously disappointed the now crestfallen woman, but her fists soon clenched in determination, Lin too dumbfounded to interrupt as she poured out her feelings before him.

"I know that you must think me a child," Mai began, slowly advancing towards the Chinese man; "But I…" She faltered, Lin growing nervous the closer she came, suddenly reminded of the feel of her body pressed flush against his own and cursing himself for thinking of such things when she had approached him for advice.

"I…"

Unable to will the words from her mouth, Mai apparently settled for the next best thing. Grabbing him by the tie, the highschooler reached up and rashly pressed her lips against his, one hand snaking around the back of his neck, fingers working their way into his jet black hair.

Had Lin been even remotely aware of anything else going on around him, he might have heard the front door of S.P.R. fly open once more, followed by two of Mai's classmates knocking frantically on Naru's door as they gasped out the nature of their plight. Made aware that Lin was not in the meeting room dealing with whoever had barged in previously, Naru's suspicion was peaked, leading both him and the two girls in search of their friend to witness Mai drawing away from Lin's lips; the aftermath of her attempted love confession.

Keiko was the first one to react.

"But Mai, I thought you liked -"

Her statement was abruptly cut off by Michiru's hand covering her mouth, laughing nervously before whispering some sort of reprimand in the pigtailed girl's ear, but Lin was too shocked to notice.

-x-

"Hypnotised?" Naru repeated, unsure if this information was supposed to make him feel better or worse; "Just what did you tell her to _do_?!"

The two girls looked at each other, paling slightly before the nervous laughter started up again.

…_Definitely not a good sign._

"We didn't actually_ tell_ her to do anything…" The girl he recognised as Michiru began, Keiko suddenly piping in, "Yeah, Mai just ran off on her own!"

Naru's gaze darkened - there was something they weren't telling him. His method of intimidation proved successful (as always) and the more sensible of the two stammered out the answer he'd been waiting for.

"Well…there _is_ a possibility…" Michiru offered hesitantly, hurrying to the point after risking a quick glance at the daunting ghost hunter's expression, "Mai may have reacted to a conversation some girls were having when they walked past us."

"You mean the one giving love advice…?" A look of confusion turned to disbelief as the somewhat naïve school girl's eyes darted briefly in Lin's direction, communicating her thoughts as clearly as if they had been said aloud; "So, why _him_ and not…?"

Acknowledging Keiko's observation with a raised eyebrow, Naru let it pass, recommending that the two steer clear of trying to hypnotise each other in the future, especially if their environment was less than secure. Realising that the lecture was over, Michiru hastily apologised for the trouble they had caused, grabbing Keiko by the arm and rushing out of the office to find Mai, who had opted to vacate the premises the minute she was freed from the hypnosis.

With the departure of the two girls, the office of S.P.R. fell quiet once more, but neither of the men within it's walls could find peace in the renewed silence.

-x-

Face stained red, Mai brought her knees up to her chest, hoping that Naru didn't reprimand her friends too harshly – it wasn't as if they'd_ meant_ to disturb him. She'd felt guilty for abandoning Michiru and Keiko like that, but unable to face Lin and Naru just yet, Mai had settled for planting herself at the bottom of S.P.R.'s stairs, waiting for her friends to emerge.

The sensation of the older man's touch still lingered, and Mai subconsciously brought a hand to her lips, a tingling heat seizing her heart at the memory.

_I…kissed him…_

…But why _Lin_, and not Naru?

It didn't take long for her scolded schoolmates to join her at the base of the stairs, assuring her that the situation had been explained and doing their best to distract their friend from her embarrassment via retail therapy. Mai knew she must be walking around in a daze and no doubt worrying her friends, but her mind didn't seem capable of doing anything but stumbling through her memories of the man she had been fixated on for the last year or so, unwittingly comparing them to her thoughts of Lin.

While Naru had held the spotlight in her mind since the first time he'd appeared in her dreams as some kind of guide or guardian, it was also true that she had always felt very aware of Lin's moods and general reaction to her presence. Of course, it was hard _not_ to be aware of the tall, silent man; especially considering the way they'd met. He had thrown himself in harm's way to protect her, but when she'd reached out to help him in return, the clearly injured man had slapped her hands away in blatant refusal. Being someone that most people opened up to and generally _liked_, she couldn't help the confusion she'd felt at being so thoroughly and purposely ignored.

Over time Lin's treatment of her had gradually softened until Mai had felt an odd sort of companionship develop between them, only for it to be shattered when she made the mistake of pointing out that he was Chinese. All of a sudden she found herself back at step one, only it hurt more than before, because she had seen briefly inside Lin's barriers and liked the man hidden beneath them.

Remembering the intense sadness that stirred up within her at his admission of his hatred for the Japanese, Mai wondered at the way her heart pounded, limbs trembling as she pled her case. Not even Naru had caused her body to react in such a way, and the more she thought about it, the more Mai began to realise why her heart had instinctively ran to Lin and not her boss, when told to admit her feelings.

"I have to go back."

Michiru and Keiko both stopped in their tracks, no further explanation needed.

"Are you sure?"

Mai nodded; determination in her stride as she bid her friends goodbye, their called out wishes for good luck encouraging a smile to spread across her features, regardless of the butterflies running rampant in her stomach as she considered what she was about to do.

_It's either now or never._

-x-

Thanks to Mai's earlier visit, Lin had proved moderately useless, Naru observed with considerable irritation, watching his typically coolheaded and capable assistant gaze off into space mid-way though the task of collecting a reference book. It was the third time Lin had resumed his search; a simple job that would normally take no more than a brief glance to secure the item's whereabouts, but today had been anything bar 'normal'.

Luckily for Naru's sanity, the Chinese mage managed to find the book he was looking for and return to his office before a light knock on S.P.R.'s front door had the opportunity to derail Lin's concentration even further. Since the auburn-haired distraction knew her way around, he didn't bother greeting her; merely watching the young woman as she moved towards him, trying to ascertain her intention when she closed the door after entering.

"I need to talk to you for a moment." There was no room for argument. Under normal circumstances Naru might have been annoyed by the command, but he found her serious expression intriguing and nodded his head in consent.

"First of all, I am sorry for the disturbance I caused earlier…"

Naru bit back the impulse to scoff; she didn't know the _half_ of it.

"…But it's brought to light something that I should have realised long before now." Mai paused, taking a deep breath and looking him straight in the eye, as if challenging him to interrupt her.

He didn't.

"I've…liked you for a long time now. Practically since we met, but…"

Why was she telling him this? If she no longer had feelings for him, why divulge the information in the first place?

"…I think I need to let you go."

"Because of Lin?" The words flew from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, unsure of his thoughts on the matter. Mai's eyes widened in surprise; probably almost as shocked as _he_ was that he cared who she liked.

"No." Came her simple reply, "It just isn't fair to like a person for who they_ could_ be, instead of who they are."

_Ouch._

Mai bowed, "Forgive my selfish confession, but without it, I may not have the strength…"

…_To tell the one you really love how you feel. _

Naru sighed and went back to his paperwork – there would be twice as much to do once she talked to Lin, so he may as well get started now. Realising that Mai was still waiting for a response, he muttered, "Idiot. Go and confess properly this time."

Beaming up at him, Mai apparently didn't need to be told twice.

-x-

He'd read the same sentence at least ten times by now, Lin was sure of it - maybe that was why he hadn't noticed her come in. Mai's hands played nervously with the edge of her skirt, the afternoon light playing softly across her features as she spoke.

"Lin-san?"

Any reply he might have offered stuck in his throat, a somewhat strangled noise emerging in it's place. She flushed; cinnamon eyes darting towards the floor.

"If it's alright…" She breathed hesitantly, steeling herself to meet his gaze, "Can I talk to you once you've finished work?"

_Of course it's alright._

Lin forgot for a moment that he had not actually _voiced _a reply, only becoming aware of his error when the disheartened woman began to back away, clearly intending to leave.

"…Wait."

It seemed he _was_ capable of speech, after all.

"Wait here for a moment."

Uncertainty in her eyes, Mai did as asked, stepping aside as he strode towards Naru's office and poked his head inside the door.

"I'll be going out for a while." Lin announced, surprised to see the whisper of a smirk creep across his employer's face.

"Take your time," Naru returned dryly, "I'll phone you if I need you."

Seeing the young man's impassive expression once again fixed in place, Lin gave a simple nod and left, now free to give Mai his full attention.

_Not that she doesn't have it already._

Her cinnamon eyes, flushed features and soft lips had been taunting him with ruthless devotion since her earlier, unexpected visit. This was not to say that Lin had been unaware of her charms up until now, but he had steered away from contemplating _enjoying_ them for three obvious reasons. One, there was the age difference to consider; second was her heritage, and lastly, because up until this morning he would have sworn that Naru was the only man on her mind.

If what she had confessed while hypnotised was a true reflection of Mai's subconscious desires, then somewhere along the line the status quo had changed.

"You can talk to me now, if you like."

-x-

Something about Lin's invitation made Mai's knees quiver, glad for the offer of his arm as she was guided effortlessly through S.P.R.'s front door.

"W-where are we going?"

Her breath hitched as Lin smiled, "I thought you might prefer a more comfortable place to talk." He explained, "Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

Mai could feel a telltale heat flare at the Chinese man's consideration, distracted by the soothing warmth his hold provided as he ushered her towards the car door.

"Somewhere quiet…a park, maybe?" Mai mused, relaxing into the familiar seat, remembering times the silent man climbing in beside her had seen fit to drive her home (usually after she'd fallen asleep working late, or Naru had wound up in hospital, courtesy of their most recent case).

She had been overly aware of Lin's presence even then, unsure of what to say or do, but her heart had never beaten as heavily as it did now.

_Should I say something?_

Mai looked up at the mystery of a man she had slowly but surely found herself falling for, wondering what his reaction might be if she were to suddenly reach out and brush her fingers through his hair. Lin must have felt her watching him, for a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. No longer bothering to fight the oncoming blush, Mai leant back in her seat, content to merely share the silence.

_I suppose I'll find out soon enough._

Reaching their destination, Mai was greeted by falling Sakura blossoms and the instantaneous awakening of the butterflies in her stomach. She could barely believe the boldness of her actions, but looking at the man walking beside her, Mai wasn't about to complain at the result.

The park he had brought her to was breathtaking, and while many had come to admire the blooming cherry trees, Lin was still able to find a relatively secluded spot on a bridge overlooking a small stream that widened into a lake.

"It's _beautiful_…"

Lin leant his arms on the wooden railings, admitting softly, "I come here sometimes when I need to unwind." He glanced at her as she copied his gesture, staring down at the ripples of water passing beneath them, "I'm glad you like it."

Smiling up at him, Mai felt her heart lurch in excitement. _This _was the moment she had been waiting for, and heaven help her, she wasn't going to waste it. She had spent far too much time and effort pining over Naru in the past, never getting anywhere, and wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

This time would be different. Lin might turn her down of course; he had reason to do so, but Mai knew she couldn't afford _not _to take the chance. At least she would know she'd had the courage to tell him her feelings.

"I'm not sure when it started," Mai began, stumbling over her words, "And I realise I may seem fickle, but…"

"You like me." Came the startling man's response.

Blushing for the umpteenth time that day, Mai simply nodded.

"Y-yes."

Drawing himself back up to his full height, Lin turned to face her, the tenderness in his gaze overwhelming the young woman, "Why would I accuse you of being fickle?"

Swallowing hard and suspecting he already knew the answer, Mai managed to ramble out, "Well, I always thought I liked Naru, but somehow you kind of snuck up on me and then -"

Lin raised an eyebrow when she suddenly stopped, prompting her to continue.

"Then…?"

"…And then, _this morning_ happened." She concluded, wondering if she was imagining the flare of desire that seemed to ignite in her companion's eyes as they both recalled the kiss.

"I…I turn seventeen soon." Mai found herself volunteering, suddenly conscious of the implications of her statement. While the age of consent in Japan was actually thirteen, due to varying laws across the country, an older individual could not legally have intercourse with anyone younger than seventeen.

_I just told Lin…that I want to sleep with him…_

Honestly, Mai conceded, appraising the man standing before her, she doubted there were many women who _wouldn't _want him. Probably the only thing holding them back was his intimidating presence and antisocial nature - then again, in some cases that might only serve to encourage their attraction.

"Mai," Lin beckoned, the use of her given name saying more than most words could, "On the night of your seventeenth birthday…" He paused, gently touching his fingertips to her jaw line and guiding her eyes to meet his.

"We'll discuss this again."

-x-

In the months that followed the three highschooler's brush with amateur hypnotism, outwardly, very little appeared to have changed within S.P.R.'s walls. Things are often not what they seem however, and while some of the denser members of the team took their time noticing the fleeting looks often passed between his assistant and part-timer, Naru (now known as Oliver Davis to his friends, as opposed to the alias of 'Shibuya Kazuya') was more than aware of the difference.

He still annoyed Mai with his intentional lack of manners, but her flustered responses were usually related to the monk and miko's prying, along with Lin's general presence. It had been odd at first, realising that the auburn-haired girl no longer saw him as anything more than a friend - not that he'd given her any indication of such, but _still_. Even Masako seemed to feel out of touch when a taunting barb directed at her rival fell effortlessly to the wayside, despite having every reason to be pleased with the situation.

The most significant change within the group had occurred during S.P.R.'s next case, beginning with Mai's unusual response to her most recent clairvoyant dream. Neither Lin nor Naru had failed to notice the way she had immediately avoided their gaze, worries only later eased by the astonishing cause of her discomfort. The truth had inadvertently been revealed when Naru had gone to rouse his workers the following morning, overhearing Mai share her concerns with Ayako.

"…I just don't understand!" The girl had exclaimed, "If…if Lin is the one I love, why am I still dreaming about Naru?!"

He had recoiled in shock at the revelation, eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated the wisdom of keeping quiet. If the two women caught him standing outside the door, Naru already had an excuse to be there, and he wanted to determine if Mai's dilemma had caused her to omit vital information that concerned their case.

"Mai, have you ever dreamt about him in a _normal_ dream?" He had heard the miko muse, Mai no doubt blinking in surprise at the question.

"No…"

"And you said he acts completely different; practically Naru's polar opposite?"

With a snap of her fingers, the miko announced her verdict.

"Maybe he's a ghost."

"Whaa-at! I think one of us would have _realised_ if Naru was dead…" Mai declared sarcastically, the sound of her footsteps indicating she was walking towards the door. Naru quickly brought his hand up to the wood and knocked before the part-timer had a chance to open it, starling the girl considerably.

"Mai, come with me for a minute." He ordered, earlier course of action abandoned. She complied without argument, following her boss down the hallway that led to the team's onsite base of operations, startled to see him lock the door behind them, leaving only themselves and Lin, currently watching the monitors, in the room.

"I overheard the end of your conversation with Matsuzaki-san."

Mai instantly tensed at the information, wide eyes holding a trace of guilt as they flickered towards Lin. If he was correct, Naru didn't think she had any cause to worry.

"How long have you been having the dreams?"

The part-timer stared angrily at the floor, and she quietly bit out, "Since I met you."

"All of them have been paranormal?"

She nodded in affirmation, calming down as curiosity overcame what he suspected to be resentment at being confronted in Lin's company.

"Have you noticed any common factors between the circumstances surrounding the dreams?" At Mai's confusion, he elaborated, "Such as your location? Have you ever dreamt of that person when you've been at home, or only while on case?"

"On case, every time." She confirmed, obviously wondering where all this was going. Naru sighed; if he was going to tell her about Gene, he may as well tell her everything. Lin had been hinting at it for weeks, so maybe it was time to take his advice.

"It would appear Matsuzaki-san was correct," He began, intercepting her disbelief before Mai had a chance to speak, "But the ghost that has been visiting you is not mine."

Naru noted that Lin was also giving their conversation his utmost attention, whispering out a single name.

"Gene…"

The part-timer had now reached a new level of bewilderment, visibly relieved when her boss explained, "Gene Davis is, or _was_, my twin brother. He was killed in a hit and run while visiting Japan – my purpose here is to find his body."

Too stunned to speak, Mai simply listened as he told his tale, promising that she would not tell a soul of Naru's true identity as the famous psychic researcher, Professor Davis, but voiced her wish that the rest of S.P.R.'s members be made aware of the situation.

"We're your_ friends_ Naru, not just your employees." She had claimed, "We want to help you…"

And helped she had; in every possible way. Her connection with his twin had eventually provided them with a clear location, something both he and Lin would be eternally grateful for, and when the time came for Gene's body to be taken back to his home in England, the two men had a surprise for her.

"Mai. Pack your bags, you're coming with us." It was an order, not an option, but as predicted, Mai argued anyway.

"I can't afford to go to England! I don't even have a passport!"

A small book was tossed into her hands at her protest, "Now you do, and I don't remember saying you had to pay for it."

"It's not that I don't _want _to go," Mai admitted, voice barely above a whisper, "But it costs so much! How could I ever repay your kindness?"

Both he and Lin had exchanged glances at her statement, clearly thinking along the same lines. If anyone's kindness needed repaying, it was to the girl sitting before them that it was owed.

"Mai, thanks to your input, many hearts and minds can be allowed to rest." Lin offered gently, "Even though you did not learn his name until recently, you are the one Gene has appeared to during the last year, and we believe he would want you at his funeral."

Naru recalled the tears that had filled her eyes as the young woman blearily smiled her thanks; glad to see how well she had handled her grief for the loss of a person she had never physically met, and thinking he possibly had Lin to thank for that. He hadn't seemed willing to let the girl out of his sight during the emotionally turbulent trip home, either afraid that some foreigner would take a liking to her (as everyone did) or concerned that trouble of a spiritual nature would somehow manage to seek her out. In Lin's defence, Naru conceded that both possibilities were likely.

There was also another matter Mai had managed to inadvertently help him on, as Luella Davis (his mother) had essentially taken one look at the relationship between the three and deemed that their continued presence was still 'necessary in Japan'. As Naru had grown reasonably fond of the niche he had carved for himself as Shibuya Kazuya, it saved him from any potential arguments concerning his desire to return; so who was he to dispute the cause?

Upon returning, it was still unclear just what had occurred on the day Mai had presumably confessed her feelings for the older man, but Naru had eventually supposed it wasn't really any of his business as long as it didn't affect the quality of their work.

Glancing over at the huddled group of psychics who _were_ affecting _his _work, no doubt making plans to turn his clean office into a shambled mess for Mai's up coming birthday, Naru was tempted to snap his usual comment about his workplace not being a café, but thought better of it just this once. After everything she had done for him and his family, he supposed he could tolerate the chaos surrounding him for a little longer.

-x-

"Happy Birthday, Mai!"

Streamers and balloons of every colour adorned the typically bland office, much to Naru's distaste and Lin's amusement. The young man never actually _complained_ about the ruckus the monk and miko had made in roping the exorcist, medium and the group's occasional tag-along, Yasuhara, into the decorating process, yet Naru's annoyance was obvious. Not that any of his employees cared – they had grown used to his workaholic tendencies shortly after meeting him, and usually made a point of ignoring the teen's unsociable nature in favour of Mai's welcoming personality.

Takigawa was currently being hit over the head by the miko for apparently saying something suggestive to Mai, and considering the flushed glance the young woman had immediately sent his way, Lin could only assume it had something to do with him.

Aside from the shock Mai had experienced after the discovery of Gene, it seemed that her feelings for him had not wavered once she had been able to come to terms with her confused affection for the twins. Neither of them had forgotten the words he had spoken on the bridge that afternoon, and the longing looks she kept shooting him made him want to steal her away and take her right then and there, in his office if necessary. The way she licked and bit absentmindedly on her bottom lip every time her cinnamon eyes met his drove him to distraction, enticing him to stride across the room and teach the innocent temptress just what could be done with merely the use of lips, the light scraping of teeth against flushed skin and the flicker of one's tongue. Ignorant of his torture however, the party continued on, it's guest's leaving only when it suited them.

Naru seemed to have guessed Chinese man's plight, for he smirked at the man his family had appointed to assist him as a guardian, requesting that Hara-san drop him off at home as he wished to leave early, remarking that Lin still had something to 'take care of' later on this evening. No one had really thought the situation odd, since the medium had coerced him into dates several times in the past, but Lin had been torn between thanking him and throttling the smug young man.

At last, once everyone had left, the decorations taken down and the food cleared away, the two were finally alone. The realisation had left Mai notably nervous, so instead of forcing the issue, Lin gently tucked the young woman's hand into the crook of his arm and guided her into the car, as he had done on _that _day, months earlier.

"Come on," He whispered softly, "I'll take you home…"

-x-

Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. Throughout the evening, Mai had found her eyes continually drifting towards Lin's, unable to stop her body's reaction to the intensity of his gaze, but now that they were alone, her awareness of him had increased considerably.

Her skin felt flushed despite the cool night air, anticipation making it hard for her to breathe. Very little was said on the drive home, and Mai became worried that Lin had not clung to the promise of her up coming birthday as she had, but all doubt was soon stripped away as he led her to her door, even unlocking it due to the trembling of her hands.

"Forgive me for making you wait so long for my answer, but I hope you'll let me make it up to you…" Lin began, reaching out and grazing his thumb against her lower lip. The tingle that overcame her at the simple gesture caused Mai's eyelids to flutter closed as she bit her lip in an effort to control the humming need coursing though her.

_Please don't stop…!_

She found herself pulling him towards her, only vaguely aware of Lin swinging her front door shut behind them as their passion was unleashed. Slamming up against the nearest wall, the couple sought any possible way to get closer to each other, caution and fears thrown to the wind as they reveled in each other's touch. She was trapped between his arms, his lips smothering what was left of her senses without mercy. There was nothing on earth like the taste of him; no way she could fathom the intoxicating mixture of lust and tenderness that left her feeling naked despite the clothes she still wore. Though he soon made short work of the more interfering items, a quick flick of fingers causing Mai's bra to loosen as practiced hands slid smoothly under the material of her shirt, caressing her freed skin.

The noises she made encouraged him like a fan to flame, the hand currently gripping her hip beginning to slide down her thigh, the knee Lin had braced between her legs shifting to the side to allow for new experiences. Fingers set to work once more, hot lines of pleasure traced along the inside of her legs, brushing occasionally against the only barrier between his touch and her quivering desire.

No part of her body was safe from the torturous bliss he offered, her underwear discarded with even less effort than her bra had required as he explored her most intimate regions. She was ready for him, her body begging for him to take her, juices allowing for a smooth entry. Lin had managed to gain enough control to ask her if she was using some form of contraception, to which she had giggled out a 'yes', grabbing him by his loosened shirt collar and leading him giddily towards her bed.

Removing his belt had been a struggle for her, but Mai eventually won against the infernal device, rewarded by the impressive sight of her lover's yearning.

Positioning himself above her, Lin's eyes searched her face for any trace of doubt, asking her one final question.

"Are you sure…?"

Mai smiled, reaching up to whisper in his ear, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Decision made, Lin's face contorted in ecstasy as he entered Mai's untraveled passages, carefully easing himself into her. Moving back and forth slowly at first, a devilish smirk crossed his face as he heard the woman beneath him gasp, "M-more…"

Mai yelped as she felt him comply with her wishes, doing her best to meet his rhythm as Lin began to thrust deeper and harder within her, trailing rough, devouring kisses along the nape of her neck and collarbone.

"Please…don't_ ever_ stop…" She breathed, losing herself to the heat that threatened to swallow her whole.

"I love you, Mai." He murmured huskily, her name falling from his lips in awe. She flipped herself over, pushing him to the mattress beneath her, nipping playfully at the lips that loved her, informing Lin that her feelings reflected his own. Without hesitation she slid herself down him, the muscles inside her trembling as they made way for his touch, the sensations assaulting her growing as she bucked against him, desperate for release. Mai could feel the tension in Lin's loins threatening to overwhelm him, and began impaling herself harder and faster, ignoring the stress on her muscles that had never been used in such a fashion until that night.

She came only moments before he did, the clenching of her body more than enough to send his control over the edge, their heated juices bleeding together as they lay content in each other's arms.

Admiring his form with her hands, a devious light entered Mai's eyes at the realisation that their recent activities had left Lin overly sensitive to her touch.

_I wonder what would happen if I…?_

His response was instantaneous, and Mai couldn't help but grin at the feeling of power the simple lick of her tongue could achieve. It would seem that the night was still young…

-x-

Naru wasn't overly surprised to wake to an empty apartment, considering the way Lin had been looking at the part-timer recently, and since the young man had woken up earlier than usual, he decided to catch his companion in the act of sneaking home.

He wasn't disappointed; an almost imperceptible flush highlighting the older man's cheeks as Lin entered their shared apartment, yesterday's clothes clearly creased, his hair fairing little better while the immaculate Naru sat behind a book, smirking ruthlessly back at him.

Apparently Mai had enjoyed her birthday.

* * *

**AN: Was considering writing an omake, but thought this story worked better without one. I'll be writing a sequel to 'Sweet Dreams' soon, but I promised Kyia Star this fic first. (Thank you once again for your help!)**

**This is my first ever real attempt at a lemon, so please let me know if I've done a semi-decent job of it, or gave too much detail/too little.**


End file.
